Eureka Seven: The Struggle
by Masaru93
Summary: It's 13 months after the 2nd Summer of Love. Eureka and Renton are still missing. In the meantime, the military is plotting something, however, an odd new ally will soon join forces with Gekko State to find old crew mates to assist against this threat...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (I hate these): I do not own Eureka Seven in any way, shape or form. The anime (and all but one character) is the property of BANDAI and BONES.

--

Chapter 1:

The darkness of the sky was made up for with a bright shining moon over the planet. The recent events that plagued this world, the 'Second Summer of Love,' were momentarilly forgotten in exchange for nightfall.

Aboard the bridge _Gekko-go_, a gray-haired figure in black sat in a chair, looking out past the sky, to the moon, which had the inscription "Renton 3 Eureka" carved into the giant rock. The man chuckled to himself quietly. "Heh...I wonder what you two are doing out there..."

"Who knows, Holland?" Holland was barely surprised when his love, Talho Yuki, stepped up beside him. "It's been a year and a few weeks since Renton and the kids left us...it's been pretty quiet with them not around."

Holland half nodded. "Yeah...excluding the chaos of the Federation Factions. Some of them are causing quite a mess in certain areas." Since Dewey's death, the Federation Army had been thrown into discord. Even through a leader was found, it was found too late, for the military eventually split into factions: the Old Federation, who still kept the original beliefs of the military at heart; Imperialists, who claimed their word was law, taking over a few towers under an iron fist (almost always at conflict with the Old Federation); and the much smaller faction was compiled of a small percentage of men who eventually joined up with the rebel Jurgens in the aftermath. It was a miniature rebel rally at best, but with the power of the _Super Izumo_ and a few other vessels, it was still a dangerous force. As of now, they were also the only faction allied with Gekko State in any form.

A moment of silence passed, then Holland broke it. "So...how is our child, Talho?" Several months after Eureka and Renton left Gekko State, Talho's pregnancy finally beared fruit. After several hours of anxiety (and almost a few broken fingers on Holland's part), Talho had given birth to a healthy baby, filling the ship with joy.

Talho smiled. "Sleeping soundly, Holland. I'll be going back in a little bit."

Holland opened his mouth to speak again, but something in the corner of his eye caught him, and he turned his head to see what it was. Talho caught on after the moment of silence, and followed his gaze.

What they saw was a fireball from the sky heading back away from the _Gekko-go_. A little after a few minutes, It passed by the bridge. As Holland turned to look, it seemed as if time slowed down, so he could get a better look of it. The ship, freed from the flames upon atmosphere entry, was...he wasn't sure. He'd never seen it, or any other kind like it before. It was smaller than most LFO's...actually, to be honest, he wasn't sure if it was one at all. Before he could get anything else, reality set back in as it zoomed by at what seemed to be its full speed.

Talho blinked in amazement, then ran over to the side to look. "What was tha--" A interruption cut her off-an alarm. She looked over to one of the computers, and watched trapar levels suddenly plummet. "! Holland, the trapars..!"

"Say what?!" Holland grabbed up a communicator. "All hands, on deck immediately!"

-----

The large green ship shuddered for several moments, but thanks to the quick actions of the (tired and irritated) crew got the _Gekko-go_ out of immediate danger. As soon as they reached a minimum safe distance, they persued the falling ship several long miles before crashing into ground...near a Federation base, at that. The _Gekko-go_ maintained distance, until a voice came up over communications from a distance.

"Hey, Holland, you see anything down there?"

"Only from a distance, Jurgens."

There was a grunt on the other line. "A mole has a live video stream from the base over there. We're streaming it, but we'll send it your way. Take a look." A no longer fatigued crew started watching the screen as soon as they got the feed. What they saw at the crash site was a small ship, surrounded by militiamen and KLFs. Questions arose among the crews of the _Gekko-go_ and the _Super Izumo_ on what it was. Neither had answers in the slightest. All they got in response was a sealed cockpit hissing, slowly sliding oven.

-----

_Darkness...Why is it so dark...?_

_Please, come back...You are important to the cause..._

_The black is too blinding...I've lost my path..._

_It just takes time...You will find your way..._

A militiaman nervously walked up to the ship, a machine gun shaking in his hands. He peered cautiously into the cockpit and saw... "...A kid? What is this?"

Indeed, in the cockpit was a young man, about fifteen years old in appearance. His dark brown hair covered his eyes, but it was obvious he was unconscience. He had several gashes in his clothing indicated wounds, but the slow chest movements indicated this youth lived...However, this one was strange, the most about it being his clothes; they seemed like robes in nature, a thin brown fabric. A portion of missing clothing revealing a part of his tanned body indicated he was at least well toned. The soldier searched around in the youth's unconscience state, but found nothing more than a communicator, a notebook with strange letters, and a silver metallic stick. This jumpy man was easily alarmed when the boy shifted uneasily, groaning quietly before opening one soft green eye, just in time to stare down a barrel.

--

Hrm. Hope it's interesting enough for the First chapter. This is actually my first fanfic done, both Eureka Seven and ever, hope it's not too bad. I plan for the next chapter to have a little more action. R&R Please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The young male who sat in the downed ship rose a hand to brush his hair from his face. The first thing he saw was the inside of what seemed to be a gun barrel, followed by bright light, cutting through the darkness like a knife and cloth. He raised a brow, and looked over to see what was holding him; a jittery man in a black uniform who looked like he would fire at any second if he did a sudden movement. The brown haired one yawned, and stretched out his arms, a few crackling noises being heard from his body.

"D-d-d-don't move, or I'll shoot..." The man in uniform was hard to read, but with a clattering gun in this man's shaky, sweaty grip, most people would willingly obey and follow the instructions of one like this.

The boy, however, tilted his head, and opened his mouth to speak. "Have a reason that you're holding me up?"

The soldier stuttered. "Y-y-you're tresspassing on g-government p-property! M-move your s-ship at once!" A bead of sweat rolled down the overexaggerating man's cheek.

His captive looked around outside the ship, noting more armed men, a few vehicles, and large blue robots, obviously armed. "Oh...I guess I didn't preform as well as I had hoped..." He shook his head. "Um...do I look like I can actually _move_ this hunk of metal? Here, take a look." He pointed to a panel inside the cockpit, that had a guage on it, with multiple unknown letters. The main point about it was that the point was in the red, and a small flashing light was going off beside it. The soldier did not know what it was, so he suspected a trick. "See? The engine ignition has no hookup. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't fly thi--"

"Get out, with your hands upon your head. Now!"

"Oh, great. I don't like where this is going." He sighed, and he started on his safety buckles, watching his...captivator each and every moment, focused on that gun. "Listen, if it's about the ship, I can call up a few friends who can get it moved so I can have it fixed, then I'll deal with whatever you need to have done. But, _honestly_, get that gun out of my-"

"Shut up." The soldier cut him off. Several meters back, the one in charge of the situation slapped his forehead with his open palm. "Who the hell sent the newbie down there? By the time we have him in custody, we're gonna have him in pieces."

One of the other soldiers flanking him, a seemingly middle aged man with a calmer disposition, spoke. "Not sure who, boss. Want me to go up there and relieve him? Maybe that way, things will go better."

"Alright, but make it quick. The longer this takes, the more he's gonna ask questions and people around will fly overhead to get pictures."

A female soldier spoke up. "Not likely, sir. The trapars are dead in this area for the moment. By the time they'll be able to get here, we should have this under wraps."

The commander nodded. "Alright, get out there."

The older man started on his approach, watching the young males actions. He seem partially confused, his eyes going every which way as if trying to figure out where he was. He took a moment to examine his ship...well, what was still in one piece after impact...he didn't recognize it at all. He thought of older ships and a few cataloged ones as well, but none matched this one in the slightest, in shape nor size, at least what he could think of. When he finally made it, he put reached out, and put his hand to rest on his comrade's shaking shoulder. That proved to be a mistake for his friend.

-

Back aboard the _Gekko-go_, the awake crew members in the bridge Holland, Talho, Moondoggie, Ken-Goh, and Hap watched the stream in surprise as a second Federation soldier came up behind the the rookie. Holland shook his head. "Are you thinking..?"

"If he does, then he's a goner." Hap said.

The soldier was, expectedly, filled with fright from his ally's touch. What they expected next, the flashes, the loud noises, the blood...did not happen. The unknown figure moved with catlike reflexes out of the way of the deathly stream of bullets, then flipped backwards down off of the ship, and circled the ship at incredible speed, a well placed kick disarming the frenzied soldier, another one taking him to the dirt. This filled every man at the scene with enough surprise and alarm to raise their weapons at the youth, along with one of the KLFs. He dove on top of his ship, back to the other side, grabbing something from the cockpit. A blue and white flash appeared, and suddenly spun towards one of the blue Mon-Soonos, particularly the battle ready one, cutting through it and causing it to go critical in a distracting explosion, which allowed him to escape out of the data feed, and apparently, the soldiers sight. All of this happened in under ten seconds from the first shot fired, to the dissapearance of the young man, which threw the crew off guard.

Silence occured on the bridge of the _Gekko-go_, but Moondoggie quickly broke it. "...What just happened?"

Holland was the one to answer him. "I'm...not sure...That kid pulled off one hell of a stunt." His mind wandered about, trying to figure it out. It was quick, for sure. What got him the most was the reflexes, and that blue flash. One thing that -did- hit him, though, was that if Stoner was out here, there'd probably a hell of a lot more flashes around here.

The comm line lit up with Jurgen's voice. "Don't keep your eyes off of it. Something more seems to be brewing." The crew continued to put their focus on the video feed.

"My gun!" One of the soldiers cried out. The feed showed another man, gunless. One of his comrades nearby sighed. "Baka. What did you do with it?"

"Nothing! I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye by that rock, then it suddenly shot out of my hands in that direction before I knew it!" With that, the KLF's all directed their weapons at quite a large brown boulder, and started firing at it, wearing it away slowly. After the rock was barely existant, the KLFs withdrew, and one of the soldiers ran up and hugged the wall of it, before turning and training his gun on his victim. However, before he could fire, he was swept off of his feet, blown backwards by an upward diagonal force. He landed several yards away, sliding a few more from the force of the impact. One of his allies ran up to him to check for damage, however, he found no burn marks, or anything to signify that he was blown away by an explosion, nor did he find any bullet holes, just the surprised look on his face, followed by a stuttered out comment. "...h-h-e only r-raised h-hi-his h-hand..."

The commander's brows raised when the man returned to report the words of the fallen. He pulled out a radio and spoke, and soon, the KLFs were firing volleys of missiles at the boulder. They hit their mark, and soon, light pink smoke clouds covered where the rock used to sit. He grinned upon this, but his grin was soon replaced by a pained face. He soon clutched his neck, and sooner than that, fell to his knees. Those around him checked to see what was wrong with him. He was choking, but the cause was unknown. It was obvious, however, that it wasn't from a foreign object in his body. One of the pocket devices started to beep loudly, and it's soldier checked it. "Trapar levels are increasing again!" The more they seemed to rise, the less strain the commander seemed to have. Eventually, the commander was able to stand, and after reassuring his men he was fine, he watched as the youth revealed himself in what seemed to be a kamikaze charge, holding a stolen gun. One of the KLFs ended it, however, by a lone shot that hit the ground near him, making him fall down in surprise.

At this point, the boy spoke for the first time since the commotion started. "The leader isn't down...? And...did they speed up, or did I slow do--" He was cut off by more incoming blasts, in which he scrambled to his ship, into the cockpit, sealing it. One of the KLFs responded by walking up to the downed craft. The mecha looked back to the commander, whom nodded, then the giant machine raised it's large foot up into the air over the cockpit. Right as it was about to bring it down...a bright pink beam shot through the head of the machine, sending it down on its back, followed by an explosion.

-----

As soon as the Trapar levels got back to normal, the TR-606 and TR-808 quickly launched from the _Gekko-go_'s catapult to meet the KLFs down at the crash site. Upon the Mon-Sonno's attempted trampling, the 808 charged and fired the beam that downed the craft and left them with only two LFOs. These last two caught on, however, and quickly jumped onto their boards to meet the Terminus models.

The rider of the 606, Matthieu chuckled at the incoming foe, who split to even the odds. How wrong they were. "Well, they want to play now, don't they, Honey?" He obliged, and the yellow-orange and white craft whisked out a blade and zoomed after it's target.

"Yeah, yeah, but we don't have time for this if we want to grab the kid." The pilot of the 808, Hilda, replied The blue and white Terminus simply charged up, and after a lock-on, sent a second beam through the chest plates of it's opposing KLF, flying through it's explosion. It took her a little less than a few minutes to pass Matthieu and reach the site, where the wreckage was getting fired upon. Hilda quickly maneuvered her craft over the wreck, and opened up the comm line, hailing out to it. "Hey! Can that thing get off the ground at all?" It took her a moment, but she got her reply.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't take off if my life depended on it."

"Hold on, then." Before the other end could reply, the 808 swooped down and swiped the main piece holding the boy in it, zooming back off back into the sky, towards the 606, where an explosion, as well as the distant light of dawn, filled her sights. "Have fun, Matthieu?"

Matthieu chuckled a bit, done playing with his prey. "You bet, honey. We done here?"

Hilda nodded, looking up to the _Gekko-go_. "We just need to get this thing up and out-" She stopped abruptly when she looked down to her radar and noticed several squads of MS10s and MS20s closing in from a distance. "Called in a few friends, eh? This isn't going to be easy."

"How about you give me a shot." The boy finally spoke.

"Eh?"

"Turn your ship around to an angle so I can shoot at the incoming. As if I was your gun. I'd like to get some of those bastards."

Hilda raised a brow. "You're crazy, but...maybe it'll work."

The boy, in his ship, started flipping switches and cutting and rewiring damaged units. As soon as he was facing the humanoid ships, he grabbed his ships joystick, and pressed one more button. Two cannons a few feet from the cockpit warmed up, and a series of short blue laser bursts fired into the persuing craft. It took more than a few shots, but soon, one went down. With the movements of the blue mecha, a second one went down, then another, and another, until only one was left, right in his crosshairs.

"Heh, not bad shooting. I'm suprised you can still shoot." Matthieu tilted his head as he watched from the 606.

"I know a few tricks." Blam! One well placed shot to the head of the last Mon-Soono sent it off of it's board and falling to the distant ground below.

A completely different voice came up over the comm after the fall. "Thanks for the photos. These will look good."

"Eh? Stoner was with you, Matthieu?"

Matthieu shrugged and nodded. "Yeah..."

Hilda sighed. "Well, we're here." The 808 pulled into the hangar of the _Gekko-go_, dropping down the mess pile that used to be a ship, before changing back into vehicle mode, the 606 following in suit.

"...Where is here?"

-----

Meanwhile, many miles away from there, from violence, something else occured in a calmer place. In a lush, green forest, by a small pond, hidden under a thick tree, two shadowed people sat next to each other, one's head resting on the others shoulder. The other sat motionless for a long while, but eventually, started talking. The companion sat up, to listen.

"...Maybe we should go back, soon."

"Not yet...just a little while longer."

The first one nodded after some silence. "...Maybe, after we go back, we should go say hello."

The two started to talk amongst themselves, and eventually got to their feet, and started on their way, and eventually dissapeared into the forest.

--

Hope you liked that better than the last one. :) Please R&R


End file.
